


Cut All The Ropes And Let Me Fall

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Danger, Dom/sub, Episode: s05e04 The End, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the early days of The End ‘verse, Castiel is falling fast and he develops a strange way of coping with his new mortality, he gets off on being in danger and being forced to be submissive. Dean pretends he’s indifferent and just playing along for Cas’ benefit but he finds he likes having somebody depend on him like that, especially now Sam’s gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut All The Ropes And Let Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Mini Bang for [SPN Hardcore Bang](http://spn-hardcore-bb.livejournal.com/).  
> [Artwork](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com/123187.html) by [deadflowers5](http://deadflowers5.livejournal.com).  
> Beta'd by [reapertownusa](http://reapertownusa.livejournal.com/).  
> My thanks to both of you and [weekendgothgirl](http://weekendgothgirl.livejournal.com/) for cheerleading <3

It was just any other hunt. 

Sam hadn’t been gone long. Well, that’s what they called it; gone. What they really should have said was Sam hadn’t had Lucifer wearing him like a cheap suit for long. Dean was taking it hard. 

Castiel had started to lose his powers. He could just about smite at the touch of a hand and there were certain maintenance issues that kept coming up, such as food and sleep. Castiel was taking that hard. He didn’t have the heart to tell Dean he was fading faster than he’d thought he would.

So it was just any other hunt, just them two, half a dozen demons, Ruby’s old knife and Castiel’s glowing hands. It should have been a cakewalk but the instant Dean thought that, the tables turned on them. Dean had his hands full with a demon and Castiel had been somehow backed into a wall. The demon held one hand to Cas’ throat, choking him, while the other hand held both of Castiel’s over his head to stop him fighting back.

Dean stuck the knife in his demon, not even looking where it landed, just knowing it had hit bone and couldn’t go any further. He ripped it out again; pushing what he hoped was a lifeless body off of himself. He embedded the knife in the next demon’s neck as he passed it, not even giving it a second to consider attacking. The last demon ran and it didn’t cross Dean’s mind to chase it. He could only think one word, in bright red flashing letters. Cas.

He got to the demon, pulling it off Cas with a sharp tug. The demon reeled to the floor and Dean followed him down, sticking the knife into any area that was soft enough to accept it. As soon as it stopped twitching, Dean stood and turned to Castiel, who was still extremely flushed and gasping for air.

“Damn it Cas, you...” 

He didn’t even know what those last words would have been because suddenly the air was knocked out of him and he was the one pressed against the wall. Castiel’s mouth was on his and his hands were working their way down his body, fingers pressing hard enough to leave bruises. One of his hands started palming the erection Dean hadn’t even been aware he had, possibly a side effect of the adrenaline but he doubted it. The other hand was tugging at the button and zip of his jeans, not waiting for permission. Not caring that Dean would have given it instantly.

Castiel’s mouth left his, falling down to his neck, his breath hot against Dean’s skin, still gasping for the oxygen that he hadn’t properly replenished yet. His hand slipped round Dean’s cock, stroking it firmly and, for a moment, Dean wanted to ask _how_ , how on Earth could he know what he was doing.

He felt he should stop Cas, he didn’t _want_ to but somewhere in the back of his mind he couldn’t shake the idea that _somehow_ this was taking advantage. He wasn’t sure how he managed to hold onto the idea that Castiel was a clueless, naive little Angel but he just about managed it. He was just about to open his mouth and say something when Castiel shifted slightly, pressing up even closer, almost like he was making sure Dean could feel how hard he was. That made every single thought about innocence disappear like a magic trick.

Castiel attacked his mouth again and this time Dean reacted, finally finding a place for his hands, one pulling at Cas’ hair while the other was on his back, pushing him further into his body. Castiel made a sound low in his throat and twisted his wrist, as if in response. Dean broke away to breathe and to swear, catching a glimpse at Castiel’s eyes for the first time since he’d seen them helpless and shining bright in the grasp of that demon. Now they were glowing, like the blue part of a flame, the bit that _really_ burnt. Dean swore again, asking himself for the nth time what the fuck had gotten into Cas. What had gotten into them both?

He didn’t say that though, he just let Castiel push his hips into him again, his hand starting to lose its steady rhythm, getting faster as Castiel’s breathing got heavier, more strained and Dean honestly didn’t know if it was still a side effect of what the demon had done or what they were doing now.

Dean felt the knot that had formed in his stomach pull tight and his legs threatened to give out on him, making Cas move one hand onto his shoulder, keeping him upright. He felt Cas’ wrist twist again, this time followed by him circling the head with his thumb. Dean closed his eyes, biting down on his lip, determined not to give anything away by crying out Cas’ name or anything stupid like that as he came over Cas’ hand, feeling it hot and sticky as Castiel kept his hand moving over his cock until he collapsed back against the wall, drained.

Dean opened his eyes barely enough to see Castiel pull away from him, wiping his hand on his trousers, next to a seemingly matching wet patch of his own. Dean didn’t ask, his brain was still trying to catch up with everything that had happened since he stuck his knife in that first demon.

Castiel walked towards the demon that had nearly killed him, or at least had given it a good try, and crouched down, picking up the fallen knife. He stood and turned to Dean.

“We should get back,” he said and started walking, leaving Dean in his wake.

“Yeah.” He sighed and dragged himself away from the support of the wall, doing up his jeans and following Cas, wondering how long it’d take for one of them to bring up what had just happened.

-x-

It happened a few days later. It was a new hunt in a new town with a new motel and he’d let Castiel handle the arrangements. When he walked through the door and spotted not two single beds, but one large double, he had to say something.

“Look, Cas...” Dean turned and breathed in sharply when he realised Cas was inches from him. He tentatively took a step back and Castiel matched it, very purposefully backing him towards the bed.

“Dean,” Castiel replied, prompting him to pick up his derailed train of thought.

“We should talk,” he said, almost half heartedly.

“We are talking,” Castiel said, making him take that final step so that the backs of his knees hit the bed and he automatically sat down on it.

“We need to talk about this,” Dean clarified. “And what happened Wednesday.”

“When was Wednesday?” Castiel said, pulling his tie loose.

“You know what I’m talking about.” Dean frowned and Castiel sighed, relenting.

“What’s the point in talking when not talking is much better...” He proved his point by leaning down and kissing Dean, making his intentions entirely clear.

Dean considered giving in. It’s what he would have done had it been anybody else kissing him. But he just couldn’t wrap his head around it being Castiel.

“Cas, stop, we really have to talk about this,” Dean said, pulling Cas off him.

“We can talk later. Vampires don’t surface until darkness. We have hours.” 

He dropped to his knees, raising his eyebrows as if to ask _did he want to say no to this, really?_ and once again Dean couldn’t help but think _how the hell does he know what he’s doing?_ Dean nodded, unable to refuse.

Castiel unbuckled his belt, pausing when Dean lifted his hips so that he could pull down his jeans and boxers. 

“What?” Dean asked, his stomach almost dropping at the thought that Castiel might have changed his mind, The feeling he was taking some sort of advantage came back to haunt him.

“Nothing,” Castiel said, shaking his head and pulling Dean’s jeans off.

Dean wasn’t convinced but he didn’t question him further, instead he closed his eyes and let himself be absorbed into the warm feeling of Castiel’s mouth around his cock. This time he didn’t even bother to question how Cas knew what he was doing, he was just fucking glad that he did.

He opened his eyes when Castiel pulled away, resting his head against Dean’s thigh.

“Cas...?” Dean asked.

“Hmm,” Castiel replied, still not focusing on Dean.

“What’s up?”

“It’s not the same,” Castiel said, absorbed in his own thoughts.

“Ok,” Dean said, trying not to take it personally. “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know.” Castiel lifted his head and his thoughts seemed to clear. “Sorry.” He took Dean’s cock in his hand, stroking it until it was hard again, licking down its length and wrapping his lips around it again.

“You don’t have...” Dean took a deep breath, trying to concentrate. “We can stop if you want.”

“No,” Castiel said, barely taking a second to speak. “I’m fine.”

Dean nodded, mostly to himself as Cas was no longer looking. 

He tried to keep himself still and be gentle to make it as easy for Cas as possible but when Cas’ teeth accidentally caught against the head of his cock, he reached out for something to divert the rush of pain mingling with pleasure and found himself burying his hand in Castiel’s hair, his fingers weaving through it until he got a good grip. Castiel made that sound low in his throat again, the one Dean couldn’t quite work out what it meant but decided to take it as encouragement. 

Castiel’s teeth scraped over him again and Dean couldn’t help but wonder if Cas had done it on purpose. He tightened his hand in Castiel’s hair, pulling his head further onto his cock, guiding him and trying not to think about the red hot sting that had gone through him with the pain. It was something more than hurt, something that made him want to hold Cas’ head still and push in and out of his mouth, not caring an inch for being gentle. But he didn’t, he kept a hold of himself and simply steered Castiel in the right direction and pulling on his hair when he deviated from Dean’s directing.

Dean couldn’t help but notice that every tug on his hair, no matter how gentle, seemed to raise Castiel’s enthusiasm until his own work became as reckless and fast as Dean’s half-hearted guidance. Dean stopped caring when Castiel made little mistakes and he almost looked forward to any time in which he’d slip and his teeth would catch on his skin, nicking it and making Dean swear and begin to buck up into Cas’ mouth, letting go of his hair so that he stood a fighting chance of finding time to breathe.

He felt his stomach curl and for the second time in a week he had about half a second to wonder how in the universe it was _Cas_ doing this to him. Castiel swallowed around him when he came, despite the lack of warning. When Dean opened his eyes again, he thought again _how the fuck had Castiel suddenly become...fuckable?_ Cas wiped is mouth with the back of his hand, not even aware how obscenely hot he looked.

“Thanks,” Dean said, unable to think of anything remotely appropriate to say in a situation like this. He offered Castiel a hand up and collapsed back onto the bed when Cas laid down beside him.

“You’re welcome,” Castiel said and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. This week had taken an odd fucking turn. “Do you want to talk about it now?”

“Later,” Dean said waving a hand, knowing there was no way his brain could process _that_ conversation any time soon.

-x-

They didn’t get a chance to talk about it. When Dean woke, or more accurately, when he was woken by Castiel, darkness had fallen and someone, or rather something, was pounding on their door with such ferocity there was no way it could be friendly. 

“Shit,” Dean swore pulling up his jeans and doing them up hastily. “Can you tell what’s out there?”

“I think they’ll be in here soon enough,” Castiel said, making some effort to straighten his coat and tie, despite the fact he always looked rumpled. 

Dean couldn’t help but think that at least now he had a good reason to look like that.

He was right though, the door gave way in another two good shoves and the cold evening air pushed through with the creatures. There was a blur of fangs and hands grabbing at them before they were both subdued. Each limb seemed to be claimed by a different vampire and each one felt like it was being pulled in a different direction as he was carried out and dumped in the boot of a car. He groaned as Castiel was dropped on top of him, elbows hitting between his ribs and knocking the breath out of him. 

“Fucking vampires,” Dean cursed when he was able to talk.

“It could be worse,” Castiel commented.

“How? How could it be worse, we’ve been in town five freaking minutes and we’ve been taken hostage.”

“They could have killed us. We are hunters after all.”

“Huh,” Dean said, trying to figure out Cas’ expression in the darkness. He’d never thought of Cas like that before, as a _hunter_. He supposed he was now.

“I find it...exciting,” Castiel said, half to himself.

“That’s the adrenaline, you’ll get used to it,” Dean said, fondly remembering the days when things like this still scared him.

“No. My heart is racing and I can barely breathe and I can’t hear myself think. All I can think about is...” Castiel trailed off, unable to find any words that weren’t crass or crude. He pushed his hips into Dean’s, replacing the need for words at all.

Dean’s eyes widened in the dark, his pupils blown despite his disbelief. “Seriously, Cas, we’re in the boot of a car, being kidnapped, probably to be tortured or used as a blood bank and you want...” Dean paused not sure what Cas did want. They still hadn’t set any boundaries for what they’d been doing. Hell, they still hadn’t even talked about what they were doing.

“Yes,” Castiel answered, not waiting for Dean to complete the thought. “Tell me you don’t want to and we won’t.”

Dean didn’t know how to answer him. It had been years since he’d felt a rush at the thought that they could be dead any moment but seeing it shining out of Castiel’s eyes made him wish he still felt it. It made him want to feel it again.

He shifted his position under Castiel, slowly moving until he was free and able to reverse their positions and be the one pinning Cas down.

“Like this?” Dean asked, trying to work with what Cas had told him. He was turned on by the danger. Dean could do danger.

“More,” Castiel said, voice so low it sounded nearly threatening.

Dean pushed his weight down further, his hands finding Castiel’s wrists in the dark and pulling them above his head, holding them down. He circled his hips, upping the tension and the friction, biting back a moan of his own when he realised how quickly it’d gone from playing along to being completely fucking hot. 

He pushed his head into Castiel’s neck, trying to drown out the stifling heat and way his whole body was screaming at him to _do something_ but no matter how much he wanted it, there was very little that could be done in the confined space they were in. He had to settle for the way they were desperately thrusting themselves together through clothing, each touch never quite enough. 

Dean’s hands tightened around Castiel’s wrists, trying to find some form of control in holding them tighter. He breathed in Cas’ skin like it was air. He pushed against him like any second would be the end of it, franticly trying to make Cas come before the ordeal they were bound to face, knowing in the back of his head that if he didn’t, it might make the torture or the abuse all the worse for knowing that their last fuck was only a _nearly_.

He moved Castiel’s wrists into one hand, sliding the other down between them to help them along, his palm gripping the hard outline of Castiel’s cock trough his pants while he pressed himself against the back of his hand, getting a second hand kick out of every movement and each stroke.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean swore, determination and frustration mixing with a sudden fearlessness. For some reason he didn’t feel like he should be holding anything back any more, no matter how much like a chick it made him sound.

“Dean!” His name came out in a strangled cry and that was just the thing Dean needed to hear, his name cried out in the darkness, sounded out in pure pleasure by the only other person in his world in that moment.

Dean collapsed onto Castiel; he had no other option in the small space. The wet denim stuck to his skin and Castiel’s thinner pants stuck to his jeans. When the car stopped and a vampire opened the trunk, he genuinely didn’t care, they could do anything to him and he’d still grin like an idiot.

-x-

“Do you want to talk about it now?” Castiel’s voice was loud in Dean’s ear and Dean twisted to try and face him.

The vampires had tied them to each other, back to back; the rope was bound round both of their hands in a crossing figure of eight. Castiel had tried to watch them tie it but they had mistaken his fascination as a plot to escape and backhanded him until he gave up trying to look. Dean could have saved them all a lot of trouble by telling them that his friend had mysteriously turned into one kinky fucker overnight but he doubted they would have believed him.

Looking at Cas in their current predicament proved impossible so he just sighed and gave in. “I suppose now is a good a time as any. It’s not like we’re going anywhere any time soon.”

“Don’t you have one of those tiny little knives that you seem to conveniently produce from nowhere whenever you’re captured?” Castiel asked.

“Don’t you have wings?” Dean snapped back, slipping said little knife out of his sleeve and setting to work on the ropes.

There was a few seconds silence that seemed to take all the air out of the room they were so tense.

“These days? Not so much,” Cas finally answered.

“Oh. Shit. I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean said, kicking himself for not realising sooner. “What do you still have?”

“Not much. Not anything really.”

“When did this happen?” 

“It started when I rebelled. I left Heaven and Heaven left me. All I had was the basic Angelic powers, the ones they couldn’t take away from me, flying, healing, smiting, you know the ones.”

“Uh-huh.” Dean angled himself to cut the rope better and found himself pressed right up against Castiel.

“Then I stopped being able to fly when Lucifer took Sa... took his true vessel. I think he grounded all the Angels that were left so that we couldn’t flee. We either had to join him or hold still while he killed us. Now the Angels that can leave have gone, taking those that they could save. They offered... but I said no. I chose to stay.”

“Why would you do that? This world has turned to shit and it’s not getting better. You should have gone.”

“I chose to stay. For you. Everything is for you, remember?” Castiel laughed and Dean couldn’t help but notice the slight inflection of bitterness.

“Cas...” He started but he didn’t know what else to say.

“Then last week, when that demon was choking me, my grace went out. I was dying and it was the most alive I’ve ever felt. Then there you were...”

“And that was why...?

“That was why. And ever since then.”

“So let me get this straight, every time you’re in danger, or you think you are, that turns you on.”

“So it would appear.”

“Well, that’s... what about right now?”

“If it wasn’t for the ropes, you wouldn’t need to ask.”

“I cut the ropes about ten seconds ago. The benefits of having a conveniently placed tiny little knife.” Dean’s back hit the floor because Castiel wasn’t there to support him anymore. He had about three seconds to wonder where the hell he’d gone before he had his answer. 

“That’s a shame because I was really starting to like the rope.” Castiel pinned him to the floor, straddling his lap.

“I have plenty of rope back at the motel. Don’t you think we should be going?”

“Five minutes,” Castiel muttered before kissing him, attempting to silence him.

“Cas, who knows how long it’ll before they comeback,” Dean said trying to get his attention back.

“That’s the point,” Castiel said before he moved onto Dean’s neck.

“As much as I love your new found kink, I’m not going to let it get us killed for real,” Dean tried.

“I could pretend to be one of them.” Castiel nipped at Dean’s neck, biting gently and biting harder when Dean didn’t protest.

Dean tried his best not to let Castiel win but the feel of his teeth against the soft flesh of his neck made him forget for a second why it was so important for them to leave.

“Do I make a good vampire?” Castiel asked and bit down again. Dean’s brain finally clicked back into place, overruling his dick.

“Fine, we’ll do this your way then.” Dean grabbed hold of Castiel’s hair and yanked him up, trying not to think how hot the little startled noise he made was. “We are going home.” He got to his feet and pulled Castiel up with him. “Now. Understood?”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel muttered, staring at his shoes.

“Good, let’s go.” Dean tried to sound calm and collected but he knew Castiel could see right through him. Castiel knew all the biological signs of arousal just like Dean knew every pick up line in the book. 

He took Castiel hand and dragged him along, searching for the door and kicking it down when they finally saw daylight.

Dean pressed his back to the brick wall, trying to catch his breath and slow his heart.

“Now?” Castiel asked, still hanging off of his hand.

“Home,” Dean said, biting back every other thought.  
The sunlight reassured him but he wasn’t stupid. They needed to get their stuff and change states before they could even consider stopping. However tempting the thought was.

-x-

Dean was aware of Castiel glaring at him from across the room as he packed up their stuff. He’d barely made it through the door before Castiel had started pulling his own clothes off. It wasn’t until he’d lost his shirt and pants that Dean could bring himself to stop him and break it to him that they weren’t staying. Now he was sulking. 

The car they’d taken from the nest was still parked outside and that was where it would have to stay. Dean chucked their stuff in the back seat of the Impala before getting in. Castiel got in after him and stared sullenly out the window. 

Dean sighed and started up the car. It was only an hour past dawn, the roads would be practically empty, especially the back roads.

“Have you heard of ‘road head’?” Dean offered.

Castiel glanced at him and then returned to the window.

“It’s pretty much what it says on the tin. The passenger gives the driver head while the driver... well, drives.”

Castiel shrugged, not looking at him but Dean could tell he had him.

“It’s pretty dangerous, other road users could see.” 

Dean saw Cas’ eyes dart over to him, he was still pretending he wasn’t listening. 

“Or I could crash and we could die.” He knew he wouldn’t crash, this wasn’t the first time he’d made the suggestion and he’d lived to tell the tale, but he wasn’t about to tell Castiel that.

“Ok,” Castiel said, finally relenting and turning to face him.

-x-

After three near misses with trees and stalling seven times, they found their way onto the interstate. 

“Don’t you think we should go back for them?” Castiel asked.

“The vampires?” Dean glanced at him, his hair was sticking up at even stranger angles from where Dean had been holding his head down a minute ago.

“Yes.”

“No. Even during daylight, two against a dozen aren’t odds I like, not when we’re out.”

“Oh.” Castiel sounded disappointed.

“I told you, another hour or so and I’ll do whatever you want. You can even play with the rope,” Dean said, trying to concentrate on the road and not on the image of Cas tied up and helpless.

“Can you bite me this time?” Castiel asked, his eyes drifting down to the angry red marks on Dean’s neck. If he was lucky, some of them would bruise and last for days.

“If you’re good,” Dean said, ignoring the voice that said _Oh God, yes_ in his head.

-x-

When Dean finally pulled into a motel, there was no question of sleeping arrangements. He didn’t even mind the look that the clerk gave him when they both walked up to the desk and asked for a double room, and the best one they had.

Dean had barely made it through the door before Castiel started steering him towards the bed. He climbed onto Dean’s lap, kissing and nipping down his neck before pulling off his shirt. Dean leaned back against the bed, letting Cas work his way over his chest before he remembered that wasn’t how Cas _really_ wanted it, this was just him acting needy as fuck. It took all his effort to stop Castiel in his tracks and pull him level, kissing him hard and biting at his bottom lip hard enough to bruise. It earned him a small whimper and Castiel relented all control to him, making another small noise when Dean flipped them over without a warning.

He’d had the whole entire car ride to think about what he would do in this position, with Castiel completely submissive underneath him but every thought had deserted him, all he could think about was pulling off his tie, pulling open his shirt and taking as many layers off him as he could. When he had Castiel’s bare skin, he remembered his promise and started working kisses over him, starting over his bottom ribs and working his way back up. Every so often he’d graze his teeth against bone or run his tongue along a random patch of skin, just to make it clear he hadn’t forgotten.

When he got to a nipple, he circled his tongue over it, cautious about biting down, not sure how much would be too much. He had barely left it before Castiel begged him for more. Dean set aside his concern and decided that Cas knew what he wanted, he’d know where his limit was. He scraped his teeth over the pink flesh, making it tense and harden before closing his mouth around it and biting down, worrying it between his teeth and releasing it, leaving Castiel breathing in gasps and kissing over the red mark he’d left. He left the other nipple untouched for now and worked his way over Cas’ collar bone, nipping it every so often.  
When he got up to his neck, he didn’t tease at all, he bit straight down into the soft flesh. He could feel Castiel wriggle helplessly underneath him, his hips grinding up to meet Dean’s, his cock hard against him and a moan falling from his lips that made Dean pull the skin into his mouth and suck on it, drawing the blood up so it would bruise instantly. When he lifted his lips away he could see a two purple lines where his teeth had been and angry red skin surrounding them.

“Like that?” Dean asked not sure if he was asking ‘did you want it like that?’ or ‘did you like that?’.

“Yes,” Castiel said between breaths, answering either question. “God, yes.”

Dean closed his eyes, the thought of an Angel taking the Lord’s name in vain making his cock throb painfully in his jeans. He wouldn’t take them off though, not just yet. He moved to the other side of Castiel’s neck, going slower, each graze of teeth making Castiel tense in anticipation until he was begging again. Dean bit down gently, making him arch his neck, exposing it as much as he could. He still pulled away, barely leaving a mark, leaving him wanting.

When Dean sat up. Castiel made to follow him but Dean placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back down.

“Stay,” Dean said, his tone a lot more firm than he’d thought he could be.

Castiel stayed where he was but his eyes followed Dean as he picked up his holdall from where he’d dropped it by the door. He pulled out a length of suitable rope, it was thin and nylon, about six meters, amateur climbing rope if he remembered correctly. It served well enough to tie up demons weakened by a devil’s trap. He pulled some through his hands, just more than was enough to bind wrists together. He took out a penknife and cut it, noting the way Castiel breath drew in and the way his eyes went from him to the blade. Dean wasn’t surprised, normal knives had never been able to hurt him before, they were bound to be _dangerous_ now. He stored the thought away for later, not sure he was ready for that just yet. 

He set the rope down, reaching for Castiel’s belt; he needed him naked for this. He tried not to linger too long on the fact this would be the first time he’d see his cock. Dean wanted to touch him, stroke him, take it into his mouth, pay him back for all he had done for him but he held himself back. He had to keep focused. When he was stripped bare Dean picked up the rope again, pulling it tight and folding it in half, nodding towards the head of the bed.

“Kneel by the headboard,” Dean commanded, thankful that they had one of those cheap metal headboards with the bars. This was probably why. He walked around one side of the bed and tapped Castiel’s shoulder, making him shuffle back further. When he was just far enough away from the headboard he nodded, cueing him to stop.

“Hold up your wrists,” Dean told him and he complied holding them out to Dean.

He slipped the doubled up rope around his wrists, threading the loose ends back through the loop where it doubled and pulling it tight.

“Face the wall.” He pulled on the rope until his hands were in the right direction. “And lean forward. As far forward as you can.”

He looped one loose end around one of the bars, knotting them together behind the metal.

“The way the knot works, the harder you pull the tighter it’ll get, you want it looser, you relax and you want it off you tell me.” 

He took the remainder of the rope and cut it in half, leaving the pocket knife on the bedside table just in case.

“Spread your legs,” he told him and Cas obliged instantly, pushing his knees further apart.

He took a moment to appreciate how fucking hot it was that he’d said the word and Castiel had done it instantly, without modesty or hesitance. The fact that he was now completely exposed and looking over his shoulder at him, looking at him expectantly, waiting for him, didn’t hurt.

Dean mentally shook himself and dropped one of the pieces of rope on the bed. The other he doubled up again and tied around Cas’ left ankle, pulling it tighter than he had with his wrists and fixing the loose ends around one of the bars under the mattress.

“Further.” He tapped Cas’ thigh for emphasis and watched as he moved his knees apart again, until Dean knew they’d start to tense and burn after a while from strain. That’s how he wanted him. “Ok, that’ll do.”

He took the other bit of rope and tied his other ankle, exactly the same, pulling the rope as tight as it would go.

Dean considered asking if they were too tight but he knew what answer he’d get. “Is that tight enough for you?”

“Uh-huh,” Castiel mumbled, testing to see how far his ankles could move. Not as much as he could move his wrists. 

“Good.” Dean unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop. His underwear followed, making him take a sharp breath in as the material brushed over his cock.

He climbed on the bed behind Cas and brushed his hands over his back, pulling him up by his shoulders. It stretched the rope to its limit but Castiel could just about kneel upright. Dean’s hands moved down his back again, round his waist and over his stomach. The thought occurred to him that with Castiel this was the most bare skin he’d ever touched.

“Tell me what you want,” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear as his hand slid over his cock.

“You,” Cas said quickly, his voice strained but his mind still worked faster than Dean’s would if their positions were switched. “I want you. I want you to make my skin burn and my nerves dance and my blood sing and my...”

“Less poetic, Cas,” Dean muttered into his neck, tightening the hand on his dick.

“I want you to fuck me.” Castiel pushed his ass against Dean’s cock for emphasis.

“Be good,” Dean said, bringing his free hand down lightly over one of Cas’ ass cheeks. It had meant to be a playful slap but he felt Cas’ cock twitch in his palm. A knowing smile rose to Dean’s lips when he remembered Castiel’s only experience with porn... a bad babysitter being spanked.

“Do you like that?” Dean asked, landing another slap on the same cheek, this time properly.

“Yes, please Dean.” Castiel shoved himself backward again, as much as the rope would allow him and Dean pushed him forward again, making him bend over and cling to the rope for balance.  
He indulged him for a while, until his hand stung and the flesh of Cas’ ass was glowing a rather attractive shade of red, until the moans sounded more like pleasure than pain, then he pulled him back up and messed up his hair.  
“You really are such a slut, Cas.” Dean laughed as Castiel’s eyes went wide. “You’re meant to _pretend_ not to like it so much.”

Dean let go of him and let him fall to where he was most comfortable. He made mental notes of everything he’d learnt about Castiel in the last few days as he searched the holdall for lube.

_He likes to be dominated._

_He likes to be tied up._

_He likes to be manhandled._

_He likes having his hair pulled._

_He likes spanking, my god, does he love that._

Dean decided those were all thing he could happily deal with. There were a few more that made his head spin, ones where Cas would really be putting himself at his mercy. Even the idea was like standing on a precipice. Did he dare to lean over? Dare he...jump?

Dean shook his head, trying to rid it of philosophical bullshit and focus on what he was doing. He didn’t want his attention to be distracted by anything, least of all himself. Castiel shivered when the cold liquid touched his skin but he didn’t flinch so Dean took it as a good sign. He gave his left cheek another playful slap with his clean hand before grasping it, spreading Cas open. He pushed the first finger in slowly, not making any demands yet, letting Castiel get used to the new sensation. When he started moving to meet it, Dean added a second, twisting and splitting them, stretching him. When he was satisfied that he had opened him up enough he pulled him upright again.

Castiel turned to look at Dean over his shoulder, anticipation making his eyes shine.

“I want you to fuck yourself.” Dean pushed his two fingers deeper into him, up to the knuckle, using his shoulder for leverage. “On my fingers.”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel said, moving instantly. 

Dean nearly commented again on how fucking eager he was but instead he kept his mouth shut, content to watch and feel Cas’ back move under his hand, the muscles tight with effort. His thighs began to shake, straining to keep up with the constant movement. Dean noticed the skin around his wrists had turned an angry pink where the taut rope chafed them. But Cas didn’t complain, he didn’t even slow the pace Dean had set. Dean couldn’t help but be impressed.

“Ok. That’ll do,” Dean muttered reluctantly, pulling his hand away and shoving Cas back down. 

Castiel wrapped his hands around the rope to keep his balance, turning around to watch Dean spread more lube over his cock, noting his breath catch at the touch of cold, his own breath catching when Dean took his hand away, letting Cas see the length of it, glistening wet.

Dean almost asked Castiel if he was sure about all this but the instant he turned back towards him, Cas spread his legs further, pulling the ropes tighter and arching his back so his ass was in the air for Dean. Such a perfect little slut, even if he didn’t know what he was doing.

Dean grasped one of Cas’ hips, as much to brace himself as to keep Castiel still. With every inch that he pushed into Cas, his fingers gripped tighter, echoing the tightness of Castiel’s ass around his cock. Cas made a noise in the back of his throat, something close to a growl and Dean lessened his hold on his hip, moving his other hand to his cock, distracting him from the agonizingly slow burn of Dean entering him.

“You are ridiculously fucking tight,” Dean observed, only half aware he was talking aloud.

“This vessel....it’s never.” Castiel drew in a lungful of air as Dean began to pull back out of him. “The Angel neither.”

“You’re not making sense, Cas.” Dean laughed, leaning over him, to bite along his neck.

“Sentences escape me.” 

“They do that,” Dean said, his own mastery of the English language starting to get away from him as Castiel leaned back to meet him, pushing their hips flush together and stretching the rope to its limit.

Dean slowed the hand on Castiel’s cock until he was barely touching him. His other hand resumed its place on his hip, guiding him to meet each thrust in turn, making the rope slide over the skin of his wrists, rubbing them raw. Dean shallowly angled his hips half a dozen times, waiting for a sign that he had barely grazed the spot he was looking for. Finally, it came as a tangle of curses and another one of those growls.

“That’s nothing.” Dean’s hand left Cas’ cock, it wasn’t needed there for the moment. “Compared to this.”

He pulled Cas up by his hair until he was nearly upright and Castiel let out a strangled cry as Dean hit his prostate properly. Dean’s hand slid from his hip to up around his waist, keeping him balanced as the rope threatened to pull him back down.

“Harder, Dean,” Castiel begged and Dean tightened his fingers in his hair, yanking his head up and exposing his neck so he could bite down on the skin that hadn’t yet been bruised. 

Castiel had taken to repeating _fuck, yes_ like some mantra as Dean sucked on the pale skin, worrying it between his teeth, closing his eyes and trying to rein in some control he’d lost along the way. When he realised that wasn’t going to happen, it was too late, he let go of Cas, making him fall back towards the bed, clutching desperately onto the rope as Dean slammed into him, hitting his prostate over and over, his hand working his cock in time with each earth shattering thrust. Both of them crumbled into wordless shouts as Dean came inside Castiel and Castiel came in turn all over the rented sheets.

There were a few seconds where all Dean could hear was Castiel’s heavy breathing and his own heart pounding. Then he heard Cas’ voice vaguely in the background.

“You can cut the ropes now, Dean.”


End file.
